


Good Things Come To Those Who Take Them

by oceantovre



Series: Criminal Tendencies [6]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Love/Hate, M/M, Partners in Crime, Punishment, Sugawara Koushi-centric, lol what do I even tag this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 10:53:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16931931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oceantovre/pseuds/oceantovre
Summary: Suga thinks that Oikawa is getting sick of him, but it might be a little more complicated than it seems.





	Good Things Come To Those Who Take Them

**Author's Note:**

> Ok #1 highly recommend reading the rest before this  
> #2 this might suck lol sorry I'm tired

Even Suga could sense that something was latching itself onto Oikawa’s mind and making him, for lack of a better word, antsy. Akaashi had been handling most of the oversight for Suga for the past week, with Oikawa only popping in occasionally and usually because he needed to let off some stress. It didn’t necessarily  _ bother _ Suga, since they’d taught him very early on how to get down on his knees and be a good boy, but it did make him wonder if it was possible that Oikawa was getting sick of him. 

It would make sense after all; Suga didn’t think himself to be exceptional in any way, and Oikawa was the kind of person who liked everything to be pretty and special. And Suga was just...average. He’d seen himself in mirrors around the house briefly, and he didn’t find himself to be beautiful. He’d lost weight, and grown a lot paler since he’d been kept inside for so long. The only pretty thing about him was the initials carved into his waist that told him who he belonged to. 

It was a Sunday, which Suga only knew because he’d been granted the privilege of a small calendar adorned with various pictures of iconic American landscapes. One of the first things he’d done was see how long it had been since he’d met Oikawa and Akaashi, and was surprised to see that it had been a few months, rather than the shorter period that it felt like. Regardless, on this particular Sunday, he couldn’t even bring himself to get out of his bed, even though he knew Oikawa and Akaashi would be awake soon and they liked having their coffee brought to their bedside every morning by a cheerful Suga. But Suga didn’t think he could move his limbs, much less put on the cheerful demeanor that he liked to grant them with in the mornings, so he huddled further into covers and screwed his eyes shut. If he wasn’t good and pretty enough for Oikawa anymore, he didn’t want to risk messing anything up by leaving his room. There were a million things he could screw up during the day, and he didn’t trust himself not to. 

The room was dark, as Suga hadn’t moved enough to turn on the single electric lamp that sat on a bedside table, and even then only lit the room up with a soft yellow glow that was both soothing and not enough light for Suga to do much else other than sleep or maybe look around a bit.  As much as he could, Suga left the lights off unless he had to see something. 

Slowly, he heard someone wake up and pad through the house, most likely Kenma, because Kenma was a good boy, and a good boy _ friend _ and  _ he  _ got Kuroo coffee in the mornings. The thought hurt Suga’s head, and he felt tears prickling behind his eyes but refused to let them fall. He knew Kenma was better than him; he’d known it since the moment he saw the other’s soft little body and cat-like eyes, and the way he fell apart under Kuroo’s fingers. Kenma was  _ perfect _ , and Suga wasn’t even close behind. He wondered why Oikawa and Akaashi had even taken him that day, since he was such a mess. It didn’t make any sense. Shit, he was a mess. No wonder Oikawa had been drawing back. 

A knock at his door startled Suga, and he burrowed down deeper into his covers, hoping that he could avoid whatever was coming by just pretending to sleep. He heard the door cream open slowly, and then footsteps came up beside his bed. 

“Suga.” It was Akaashi, which frightened Suga just a bit more because Akaashi didn’t like emotions, didn’t like  _ sadness _ , and Suga was a mess. So, he didn’t move. 

“You’re not asleep.” It wasn’t a question, and it wasn’t even really just an observation. More than anything, it was an order, a command to stop pretending. 

Suga opened his eyes cautiously, immediately making eye contact with the stern-faced man standing above him. Akaashi’s features were characteristically untelling, his dark hair slightly mussed and curled about his face in a way that made it clear that he was freshly woken up. He was wearing black sweatpants and a long-sleeved black shirt, the same as Suga. It was the officially un-official that everyone in the house wore whenever they weren’t wearing their suits. 

“What are you doing?” Akaashi asked, his voice devoid of any concern. 

“I, um,” Suga started, trying to come up with a lie convincing enough. It wouldn’t be easy, probably not even possible. Akaashi had a way of knowing everything, and being able to pick out lies in an instant. 

“You were avoiding us,” Akaashi finished for him. “Why?” 

Suga looked up at the man for another second, then felt tears prickling behind his eyes before he broke out into ugly sobs. It was kind of guttural, and Suga hated himself for how  _ ugly  _ it sounded. He couldn’t see Akaashi from where his head was tucked but he knew that the man was most likely staring at Suga with something akin to disgust on his face. Emotions were bad enough for Akaashi, but the only thing that he cared for less was tears that weren’t brought from pain. Those kind, he liked. But the kind brought from emotions, those were unforgivable. 

“Stop,” he heard above him, but there was nothing Suga could do at that moment to stop the vicious tears that were streaming down his face. He’d already disappointed Oikawa, and now Akaashi too? He really was worthless. 

Akaashi was unamused, even more so than usual. Their lamb was usually so submissive, and so nicely behaved. Whatever had gotten into him today, Akaashi was not in the mood to deal with it. He sighed, narrowing his eyes at the mess beneath him. 

Reaching a hand down, he tangled his fingers in silver locks and tugged their lamb’s head up so that Suga was forced to look at him. Those red-rimmed eyes and pouty lips would have been attractive in any other context, but early in the morning without any identifiable reason was not that context. Suga seemed to open his mouth a few times to say something, only to close it again and sniff his nose. If Akaashi were being honest, which he regularly was, he would have said that Suga looked a little like a drowning fish. 

“Are you going to tell me, or are you going to continue to disobey?” Akaashi asked, knowing full well that it didn’t matter which choice Suga went for because the lamb was being punished either way. This kind of behavior wasn’t acceptable, and it needed to be corrected before Suga went to his last test before he was officially allowed to stay in the house for an extended period of time. The last test was undoubtedly the worst, and Akaashi felt disgust welling up inside of himself at the thought, but he quickly suppressed the ugly feeling and ignored the memories. The crows, they knew how to mess someone up. 

“H-he hates me.” Suga managed to get out, and Akaashi looked down again, nearly having forgotten the lamb was there. “He hates me, a-and he doesn’t w-want me.” 

Akaashi rolled his eyes, growing a little tired of whatever game this was. “Who? You have one more chance, lamb. I’m sick of this.” 

“Oikawa! He doesn’t w-want me anymore! He doesn’t like m-me, and h-he deserves b-better,” Suga spit out in a rush, slowing down towards the end, and then letting out choked sobs at he tried to calm himself down unsuccessfully. 

Ah, so that’s what it was. Akaashi didn’t loosen his hold on Suga’s hair, instead using it to pull the man out of the bed, with slight protest but then complete compliance. The lamb leaned his head back slightly to accommodate for the grip, trying to lessen the ache on his scalp as he stood in front, his back to Akaashi’s front. 

“Walk. Don’t trip, or you’ll be punished.” As soon as Akaashi had finished talking, he pushed Suga forward, causing the lamb to stumble before catching his footing and walking ahead to wherever he was being steered. Akaashi doesn’t need to be able to see in front of Suga to know where he’s going; he’s walked these halls enough to be able to make it to Oikawa’s office blindfolded. In fact, that had been a training exercise way back when. 

“Good morning to you too,” Akaashi heard from his left, tilting his head just enough to see that dumbass Kuroo sitting on the couch, his little kitten of a boyfriend sitting on his lap. Kenma was silent, his head tilted, watching the scene in front of him with subdued curiosity. 

“Lamb is being naughty this morning,” Akaashi supplied, thinking it tedious to have to explain at all. “We’ll be in the study.  _ Don’t  _ interrupt us.” 

Kuroo laughed, and Akaashi thought that, in that moment, he could kill that cat. Or maybe, he’d go for the kitten. That would hurt Kuroo more. 

“Wouldn’t dream of it,” Kuroo finally answered, saluting to Akaashi before turning his attention back to Kenma, who was still watching Suga with wide, calculating eyes. Akaashi narrowed his eyes, then continued walking with Suga past the room, with just enough time to hear Kuroo say, “Eyes back on me, kitten.” 

When they finally reached Oikawa’s office, affectionately called the  _ study  _ as far as titles went, Akaashi gave a sharp tug on Suga’s hair. “Knock.” One of the lamb’s pale hands came up, and knocked on the door twice, and then the hand just hung in the air between his body and the door, as if unsure where it should go. Akaashi thought Oikawa would have found that endearing, because it seemed like one of those actions, but Akaashi thought nothing more of it. 

There was a tense moment where everything seemed to stay still, and then the door opened and Oikawa was standing there, looking equally confused and annoyed at being disturbed. 

“What is this?” Oikawa asked roughly, eyeing down the situation in front of him and trying to get a read for it. It was just part of the job, really. 

“He thinks you don’t like him anymore. Thinks you deserve better. So, he hid in his bed and started crying like a bitch,” Akaashi explained, raising his eyebrows to Oikawa in a silent question. Oikawa nodded, and Akaashi slowly let go of Suga’s hair, leaving the poor lamb wavering in the empty space between the two much more imposing men. It wasn’t hard to tell that Suga was shaking from head to toe, and if Akaashi let himself be surprised, he most certainly would have been surprised that Suga hadn’t collapsed onto the floor already. 

Oikawa stepped aside, wordlessly telling Suga to enter the room, and Akaashi followed behind obediently, staying silent and taking his position in front of the door. Suga would never think of trying to run, but the others before him had tried once or twice, so it seemed better to be safe than sorry. Not that Akaashi would feel particularly sorry if he had to kill a runaway lamb. 

“So, you think I’m bored of you. Because I haven’t been visiting. That’s it, right?” Oikawa asked, once he was back sitting behind his desk and Suga was standing in the middle of the room, lonely and small-looking like a lost child. 

Suga nodded slowly, his eyes lowered to the ground submissively, because that’s what he had been trained to do unless specifically ordered otherwise. If they weren’t in such a tense situation, it would almost have been commendable for Suga to be following orders so well. 

“And you decided the best way to handle that was to hide from us?” Oikawa questioned, the accusation clear in his question. 

Suga nodded again, though this time there was much more hesitation and a bit more of a stutter to his movements. He really was like a child, this time caught doing something naughty. 

“Take off your shirt.” 

Suga looked up for a moment, then snapped his head back down so fast that it looked like it might have hurt. There was another beat of expectant silence, and then he reached down shakily and pulled the black shirt over his head, exposing his thin frame and lean muscles. He’d definitely lost some weight since they’d found him, but it wasn’t as though he was underfed. There was nothing sickly about his appearance. 

“Do you see those initials on your skin? I want a verbal answer this time. I shouldn’t be letting you get away with those stupid fucking nods, lamb. You know better,” Oikawa said, his tone growing in malice as he spoke. 

“I-I see them.” Suga’s voice was raspy, and quiet. 

“And do you know what they mean?” 

Suga was silent for a moment, choosing his words carefully. “That I’m yours.” 

“Right. So, even though you have a constant reminder, you still thought I didn’t want you. And you caused Akaashi to have to come fetch you, like a child.” 

“I-I’m sorry. I d-didn’t mean to,” Suga attempted, his shoulders rising and falling slightly as a new bout of tears wracked through his body. 

“It doesn’t matter what you meant to do, lamb. What you did was disobedient, and we can’t allow it.” 

“I know. I just, please, I-I know you have to p-punish me. I know, please, just tell me, please,” Suga stuttered out, and then looked straight up at Oikawa to meet his eyes. “Please, why haven’t you been with me? I-I’m sorry, please, I know I’m greedy, I know I’m a greedy whore, please just tell me.” 

Oikawa’s initial flare of anger when Suga looked up at him was followed immediately by a burst of whatever the closest thing he could feel to compassion was. He had been a little more absent lately, but with a good reason. Suga, however, didn’t know that. Oikawa sighed. This lamb was going to be the death of him, and he knew it. 

“Sit down, lamb. You’ll get your explanation, and then you’re Akaashi’s plaything for the next hour.” Oikawa said. Suga immediately moved down to sit, kneeling submissively in the middle of the floor and then looking back up at Oikawa expectantly. 

“You know that you have one more step before you can be an official member of this house, yes? Until you will be allowed the same autonomy as Akaashi and Kenma,” Oikawa began, noticing how cutely Suga nodded along. “This step requires some planning, lamb. There are more people that work with us, you know. They technically live here, though they prefer to move around as the job takes them. Think of them as our...collectors. If we’re too busy to clean up a body, they come in and clean that up for us. In their spare time, they lease their time out to others with similar issues.

“For your last test, you’ll have to go through something with them. It was different for Akaashi and Kenma, so even if I wanted to, I couldn’t tell you what to expect. But, they aren’t the easiest people to get a hang of unless they decide to come home for few days. So, I’ve been convincing them to come and take you to get this done with. They are remarkably evasive.” 

Suga nodded along, trying to take in the information even though it was kind of confusing. “So, who are they?” Suga tentatively asked. 

Oikawa answered dismissively. “They might make you call them by name. Kei and Tadashi. They’re together, in case you’re wondering, and you ought to be careful what you say to them. If you think we’re crazy, you’ve got another thing coming.” 

“I don’t think you’re crazy,” Suga quickly said, then lowered his head back down carefully. He’d caused enough trouble for one day, and he knew he’d be paying for it shortly. It wouldn’t be too bad, he knew. He had a safeword just in case, but the very thought of using it and disappointing Akaashi made him sick to his stomach. 

“That’s sweet, lamb,” Oikawa said. “Now, you’re going with Akaashi. If I don’t hear begging within the hour, I’ll assume he’s being too kind and I’ll come punish you myself.” 

Suga nodded blindly, his mind too overwhelmed to do much else than agree with whatever he was told and accept whatever was done to him. 

“Go along, then,” Oikawa said, and went back to working with whatever was on his desk. Suga stood cautiously and walked back towards the door that Akaashi was holding open for him. 

The punishment room was back past the room where Kuroo was still fondling Kenma, now slowly fingering his kitten open on the couch, and Suga reminded himself not to sit in that spot, though he doubted it would make a difference. Kuroo was an exhibitionist and it was likely that any place in the house was a viable spot to have been violated. 

“We’re doing a punishment for the lamb,” Akaashi said, stopping momentarily as they went by the living room. “Does the kitten need anything done?” 

Kuroo paused for a second, considering the offer. Then, he pressed another finger into Kenma and smiled at the whimper that it elicited. “I think we’re good for now. Kitty’s being awfully good for me today, but it might just be because I haven’t played with him since yesterday morning. You know how needy he gets.” 

Akaashi didn’t say anything, just nodded and continued walking to the punishment room, Suga tight on his heels. 

It was a dark room, empty and unassuming until you noticed the hooks and rigs on the ceiling, the bloodstains on the floor, and the closet and dresser full of all manner of knives and paddles and whips. It was all Akaashi’s collection, though he didn’t mind if Oikawa used them too. 

“I got some new ropes last week,” Akaashi said, leading Suga into the room and depositing him in the middle of it. “We’re going to try those. A new whip, too.” 

“Y-yes, sir,” Suga said, but there was still a question burning in his mind. “Can I ask you something, sir?” 

Akaashi paused his search for his new toys, and looked back at Suga. “If you’re willing to take more lashes, feel free.”

It felt worth it. “Oikawa, sir, said that they might want me to call them by their names. W-what else would I call them?”

Akaashi laughed, a kind of stern, sickening laugh that only came when someone was amused by something very morbid. It was really the only kind of laugh that Akaashi had. 

“The first time you meet them, you call them by name. But to all of us, we just call them the crows. Now, arms behind your back, legs folded, mouth open. You know the drill, lamb.” 

Suga complied, his mind buzzing. 

_ The crows _ . He’d be lying if he said he wasn’t terrified. 

**Author's Note:**

> Well, now you know who the crows are owowoo.  
> So, I'm going to write that installment, but then I'm curious about what else people want:  
> a) Akaashi's full backstory  
> b) Kenma's full backstory  
> c) more about Suga after the crows get to him ;)


End file.
